Nuestro Deseo
by Serenity Kou
Summary: Capitulo II: :UA: Porque siempre existirá un deseo más hermoso que los demás, este año las galletas no serán devoradas por el personal.
1. Capítulo I

**X . x . X . x . X**

**.•.** _**NUESTRO**_ _**DESEO**_ **.•.**

**X . x . X . x . X**

**:•:** _**CAPITULO**_ **:•:**

_**I**_

**X . x . X . x . X**

Serena Kou se encontraba de pie en el centro del salón, el equivalente a un gimnasio, absorbiendo la visión de explosiones navideñas en su hogar. Había algo terriblemente erróneo con la escena que tendría que ser perfecta. Su hogar era irreconocible. Espumillón, coronas y luces colgantes destellaban. Rojo, verde y blanco atacaron sus ojos, causando una imagen negativa de la gente que acababa de abandonar la mansión. Los que solían ser normales sillones de piel ahora eran cubiertos en una decorativa fiesta navideña. La chimenea inútilmente intentaba brindar calor con su fuego real. Este año lo mejor de todo es que había un árbol real.

Por supuesto, el hogar Kou siempre tenía un árbol en navidad, pero este era diferente. En lugar de uno escarchado, consistente de solo blanca, plateada y azul decoración, este árbol tenía una decoración linda, imaginativa, desde las anormales pequeñas ardillas hasta los prácticos y tradicionales bombillos rojizos. Debajo, los regalos no eran falsos. Eran reales. Seiya Kou tomo tiempo para _comprar regalos_ para su familia. Bueno, esa era una pequeña mentirilla ya que fue él mismo quien envió a un comprador personal para realizar las compras. Pero él si eligió los regalos. Desafortunadamente, Seiya _pinto su raya_ al tener que salir de compras con Serena para los niños.

Aun a pesar de la aparente perfecta imagen de la que estaba siendo testigo y de lo que parecía ser el comienzo de algo prospero, Serena sabia que había algo mal. En primer lugar, Seiya estaba en casa _antes_ de la noche de Navidad. Eso _nunca_ sucedía antes. _Nunca._ Él no les ha dicho a los niños que se 'silencien' o ha literalmente corrido a su despacho molesto o sonreír cuando Sery le dijo que Santa vendría. Si había algo que Serena sabía era que cuando se trataba de no-existentes criaturas que los niños creían vivamente, Seiya se encargaba que se supiera eran míticos. Los niños tenían cuatro años, no lo suficientemente grandes para importarles el Ada madrina, pero ya avanzados en la materia. Sabían perfectamente que los duendes, el conejo Trix, fantasmas y el coco no eran reales. Serena sabia que Santa seria el próximo en la lista.

Frunciendo el ceño, mordió su labio inferior en agitación mientras sus ojos viajaban hacia el conjunto de escaleras que se encontraban cerca del árbol. Queriendo unir a los niños con su 'apenas-ahí' padre, fue ella quien tuvo la genial idea de que Seiya les leyera una historia antes de dormir, pero comenzaba a pensar que eso había sido una muy mala idea en especial desde que encontró el libro tirado a unos cuantos pasos de las escaleras.

Pobre '_Los felices bebes hipopótamos'_. A ella le gustaba ese libro.

**X ****• X**

Arriba, 4º piso: Serena necesita preocuparse, mientras Seiya intenta una unión con sus pequeños diablillos… ¡Ejem! …Sus hijos.

**X ****• X**

Actualmente los fratérnales gemelos habían sido ambos arropados un poco apretujados. Cuando Seiya quería hacer algo bien, se aseguraba de hacerlo bien e inclusive hacerlo de más.

"Papi, no me puedo mover." Sery se quejo, intentando mover su cabeza para ver la posición de su padre en su habitación. Él estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama de Seji, pero con la sabana tan apretada sobre ella, Sery no pudo ver nada a excepción del techo.

"Bien." Respondió Seiya mente-ausente mientras ojeaba los libros de sus piernas. _"¿Qué clase de idioteces escribe la gente en estos días?"_ Se pregunto tirando otro libro al piso. De los fuertes golpes y los murmullos de su irritado padre, Seji estaba apunto de comenzar a llorar. El hijo de Seiya, el supuesto heredero a INTNEK Corporation, estaba aterrorizado de su padre y a pesar de no creer nada de lo que decía, el pequeño tampoco se atrevía a contradecirlo. Lo único que si bien pudo heredar de Seiya fue su inteligencia, la que le ha dado dolores de cabeza a su papa.

"¡Papi!"

"Vas a dormir, no necesitas moverte." Seiya gruño y Sery instantáneamente paro su chillido. En lugar comenzó a quejarse.

"¡Quiero a mami!"

"Bien, porque no puedes tener a mami."

"¿Por qué?"

La voz de Seiya cambio de su usual negro acento a uno condescendiente. "Porque tú mama cree que ustedes, pequeños diablillos, necesitan conocerme mas."

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Seji hablara. "Si, ¿Quién eres tú?"

"Seji, él es nuestro papi."

"¿Qué es eso?"

"¡Yo que se!"

"¡Suficiente!" Los niños se silenciaron con enormes ojos sorpresivos ante el bramido sonido de su padre. "¿Por qué mejor no se duermen y todos seremos felices?"

"P – pero yo no puedo dormir sin una historia." Ambos corearon, algo que no ocurría muy a menudo considerando su naturaleza di-polar.

Seiya gruño, deseando dejar la habitación pero poco dispuesto a dormir en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Él no tenía planeado pasar la noche de Navidad leyendo una ridícula, extra-animada, llena-de-mentiras historia a sus gemelos. Pero así también, si todo en su vida hubiese sido como pensaba antes, definitivamente estaría felizmente casado, gemelos-menos y en su oficina en este instante creando música maravillosa con el teclear de su portátil. Ah, como hubiese sido difere –

"¡Estoy aburrido!"

"Tengo hambre."

"¡Yo estoy mas aburrido!"

"Yo tengo _mas_ hambre."

"Esta bien, ustedes ganan." Declaro Seiya levantando los brazos sosteniéndolos a sus costados como si fuese a entrar en alguna pelea. Miro a los gemelos, uno en cada lado de la habitación, antes de acercarse a la izquierda y tomar a la muy-segura-arropada Sery, quien retrocedió en sus brazos e intentando morderlo. Seiya la bajo en la cama suavemente. A pesar de estar terriblemente molesto, incluso volviéndose loco por sus gemelos, Seiya no quería lastimarlos. Mentalmente cicatrizarlos, claro, pero nada físico fuera de lo normal.

Ahora los gemelos estaban uno al lado del otro, semblante casi visible a través de sus rasgos contrarios. El padre y los gemelos se miraron entre ellos antes de que Seiya suspirara y acercara la mecedora, la que suponía Serena utilizaba para leer.

"Mami nos lee a cada uno una historia diferente." Sery declaro en un extraño tono sarcástico parecido al que Seiya suele utilizar cuando su irritabilidad llega al limite con ellos.

"Bueno, como hoy es un día especial…tendrán una historia para los dos."

"¡Navidad!" Los gemelos chillaron simultáneamente otra vez y Seiya internamente fue presa del pánico. Él conocía lo suficiente de sus hijos para saber que declarar la misma palabra juntos dos veces _no_ era algo bueno.

"Papi, cuéntanos una historia de Santa." Sery casi salta de la cama, pero Seji la detuvo de la pierna.

"¡Y duendes!"

"¡Y el polo norte!"

"¡Venados!"

Seiya levanto las cejas en pregunta y enseguida se quito sus lentes nuevos para frotar el puente de su nariz. "¿De que están _hablando_?"

"Papi, ¿No sabes acerca de Santa? ¡Todos saben!"

Ahora él parpadeo, su mente fervientemente intentando encontrar la propia definición de 'Santa'. Santa Ana, Susana, Sandra, Sa… ¡Santa!

_San-ta claus:_

_Pronunciación:_ 'san-t&-kloz'

_Función:_ nombre.

_Etimología_: Modificación del holandés Sinterklaas, alteración de Sint Nicolás o San Nicolás. Un hombre relleno, con barba blanca y traje rojo en el folklore moderno quien reparte regalos a los niños buenos en tiempo de Navidad – También llamado Santa.

"Oh." Rió, algo que no pasaba a menudo. Era casi tan raro como cuando los gemelos están de acuerdo en algo, considerando que estaba apunto de ser media noche. "Santa, ¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?"

Se inclino un poco hacia delante mientras los ojos de los niños brillaban con anticipación. Santa _tenia_ que ser real, en especial si su padre sabia de él. Sin embargo, ellos aun fallaban en interpretar las sonrisas de Seiya como una malévola y traviesa.

"En una noche con nieve de Navidad, un buen-redondo hombre llamado…" Pauso, esperando por uno de sus monstruillos a que llenara la frase.

"¡Santa!" Grito Sery. Seji se mantuvo en silencio, su expresión era ilegible.

Seiya asintió. "…Santa vivía en el Polo Norte, o a lo que los grandes llaman…Groenlandia –"

"¿Pero no es el Polo norte solo 'El Polo Norte'?" Seji pregunto confuso.

"Bueno, si y no. Lo descubrirás cuando seas grande. Como iba diciendo; viviendo con animales salvajes, Santa tuvo una idea. ¿Por qué no utilizar su completa estupidez para crear una tienda a base de su sudor?"

"¿Qué es una 'tienda a base de su sudor'?" Seji pregunto pero silencio cuando Seiya coloco un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Es algo que olvidaras que mencione porque su mama quiere protegerlos hasta que tengan dieciocho." Explico mientras Seji asentía obediente. Serena nunca se dio cuenta acerca de 'monopolios', 'comunismo' o juramentos. "Como iba diciendo, los groenlandeses escucharon porque eran tontos. Después de todo vivían en igloos mientras el resto del mundo vivía en sus casas y departamentos. Con ellos bajo su comando, Santa les ordeno hacer juguetes para los consentidos niños y niñas –"

"¿Entonces eran duendes?" Seji pregunto aparentemente algo dudoso.

"– Si." Seiya respondió después de una pequeña pausa. "…Duendes…Bueno, durante todo el año los duendes trabajaban mientras Santa veía a los niños. Él sabía si dormían, si estaban despiertos, si eran buenos o malos y si comían demasiados pastelillos. Entonces, Santa envolvía los juguetes en paquetes atractivos–"

"Como los que tenemos abajo."

"Si, como los que están abajo, Seji. Después él los subía a su trineo y con la ayuda de muchos esteroides –"

"¿Esteroi –?"

"Que diga, _dulces_, él conseguía que los venados volaran. Alrededor del mundo iba, ilegalmente entrando a las casas de gente inocente mediante su desprotegida entrada – la chimenea. Sabiendo bien que el fuego no estaría encendido cuando la gente duerme, Santa se desliza por la chimenea con su saco y vacía los regalos. Después, él se oculta cerca del árbol de Navidad y espera a que los niños salgan porque claro que ellos lo harán. Los pequeños diablillos tienen el sueño ligero…" Les envió una conocida e irritable mirada a sus gemelos, quienes parpadearon inocentemente en respuesta. "Como iba diciendo, él espera. Después, los niños salen y emocionados abren sus regalos. Perdidos en el delirio de alegría, los niños bajan la guardia y son vulnerables. Santa entonces se mueve sigilosamente por detrás de ellos con su saco y rápidamente los mete ahí."

Los ojos de Sery y Seji eran sorpresivos. Sery logro soltar un pequeño grito, sujetándose fuertemente el pijama de su hermano.

"¿Y – y luego que…?" Seji pregunto rápido, encontrándose a él mismo sosteniendo fuertemente la manga de Sery.

"Después de juntar a los niños elegidos, porque no puede empaquetar en su saco a _todos_ los niños, él regresa a Groenlandia y tira a los niños dentro de una olla gigante y se los come. Y esa es la historia de Navidad."

"¿É – Él _come_ niños?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Por qué más crees que da regalos gratis a los niños y es tan obeso? También hay que mencionar que él tiene largas garras que usa para rebanar a los niños, por eso su apellido _Claus – claw – garra._ ¿Acaso creen que su propio padre les mentiría?"

"¿P – pero por que todos los niños del mundo no se han ido?"

"A él solo le gusta comer niños malos y……gemelos."

"¡¿Gemelos?!"

"Es un dos-por-uno trato y a Santa le gusta maximizar su beneficio. Oh, no se asusten. Tarde o temprano terminaran siendo comidos por el Ada madrina."

Dándoles una palmadita en la cabeza a sus hijos, Seiya dejo a los aterrorizados niños abrazándose uno a otro y cuando apago la luz, ambos gritaron. Esa noche los gemelos se acostaron despiertos en la misma cama, sin poder dormir por temor a ser comidos. Cada sonido que entraba por sus oídos les causaba un salto repentino y les mantenía paranoicos, creyendo que Santa vendría para comerlos. Después de todo, ellos claramente recordaban que no habían sido buenos ese año _y_ tenían la desgracia de ser gemelos.

Eventualmente, ambos comenzaron a caer en un sueño vago a pesar de su voluntad. Sin embargo, justo cuando los ojos de Seji estaban apunto de pelear por cerrarse, estucho un ruido, casi como el chillido de una mujer. No, no _una_ mujer… ¡Su mami!

"Sery, Sery." Susurro, moviendo a su hermana por el hombro.

"Déjame en paz, tonto." Murmuro semi-conciente golpeando la cara de su hermano.

"¡Es mami! ¡Santa esta aquí y se va a comer a Mami!"

Sery despertó de inmediato y miro a su hermano con ojos del tamaño de una galleta de Navidad. "¡Oh, no! Mami será comida y después todo lo que tendremos será a Papi."

"¡Y eso no es algo bueno!" Añadió Seji. De momento la imagen de Seiya vistiendo un delantal y sosteniendo una espátula cruzo por su mente. Claramente no era un pensamiento agradable. Esa imagen desapareció a favor de la verdad – Sery y Seji en una jaula mientras su padre tecleaba lejos en su computadora. Seji sostenía una pequeña lata y la rolaba entre las barras mientras Sery tocaba la armónica.

"_¡Quieren callarse ustedes dos!" _Grito el imaginario papi.

"_¡Pero tenemos hambre!"_

"_Ya tienen__ suficiente comida."_

Junto a ellos había tirados toneladas de semillas. Pronto, ambos se atragantarían de ellas.

El sueño desvaneció con un 'pop' y sin esperar a contar los segundos, los gemelos salieron corriendo de la habitación. Su casa era un poco grande y usualmente se perdían hasta que una de las empleadas los encontrara. Ellos no tenían idea como pasaban de un piso a otro sin darse cuenta, mucho menos cuando no tenían sentido de la orientación para regresar. Los gemelos podían asegurar que la mayoría de las otras habitaciones no habían visto más de una vez.

Actualmente se encontraban en medio del pasillo del cuarto piso observando a su alrededor, confusos. Un estrecho pasillo lleno de puertas se encontraba a su izquierda y otro estrecho pasillo lleno de puertas se encontraba a su derecha.

"¿Dónde están las escaleras?" Pregunto Sery empujando a Seji. Caminaron sin dirección hasta que el sonido de campanillas llego a sus oídos. Ambos escucharon claramente a su mami decir '¡Basta!' con voz jadeada y ambos palidecieron. Siguiendo el sonido, ambos encontraron las escaleras y descendieron. Las campanillas se escucharon aun más fuertes al pie de las escaleras, ambos pudieron ver el árbol de Navidad, una sombría figura y su mami en la habitación siguiente. Su rostro era extrañamente rojo mientras cubría su boca y sus ojos los mantenía cerrados. Cualquier sonido que produjera era cubierto por su propia mano.

La figura continuaba acercándose mientras ella retrocedía. La figura logro agarrarla y se inclino mientras su madre decaía.

"¡No te comas a mami, Santa malo!" Sery y Seji chillaron al correr hacia la figura dispuestos a atacarle por las piernas. De inmediato Serena encendió las luces e ilumino la escena ante ellos. Los gemelos se aferraban con fuerza a cada una de las piernas de Seiya. Ambos levantaron el rostro despacio para ver la mirada irritante en el rostro de su padre y de inmediato lo soltaron.

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" Serena investigo, manos en la cintura lo cual significaba nada bueno. "¿No tendrían ustedes dos que estar dormidos? Santa no vendrá si no están dormidos."

"¿Qué estas diciendo, mami?" Sery pregunto consternada, abrazándose de su hermano. "¿Tu _quieres_ que Santa nos coma?"

"¿D – de donde escucharon eso?" La alarmada madre pregunto. Después de examinar el rostro de sus hijos, Serena suspiro hondo al sentir la presión de su sangre subir dramáticamente. Con ojos furiosos envió una mirada atemorizante parecida a un rayo láser a su esposo. En respuesta, Seiya dio un par de pasos retrocediendo por temor. Después de cinco años de casados, él sabe perfectamente que no es bueno hacer enojar a su esposa. A pesar de él ser testarudo, una mirada fría y obvia venganza por parte de Serena _no_ era algo que buscar. "Seiya, ¡¿Qué diablos les dijiste?!"

**X . X . X . X**

¡_**Hola**_!

¿Qué les puedo decir? Esta es la chiquitez de Navidad en la que he trabajado en mis tiempos libres. Esta mini-historia contara con solo dos capítulos ya que hasta ahora nunca he podido hacer un one-shot. Y por si lo notaron, si, esta es un que-hubiese-pasado-cinco-años-después de "Fisonomía".

¡Espero que les guste! n.n

Por cierto pronto subiré la historia.

♥ .•. _**Serenity**_ _**Kou**_ .•. ♥


	2. Capítulo II

**X . x . X . x . X**

_**.•.**_ _**NUESTRO**_ _**DESEO**_ _**.•.**_

**X . x . X . x . X**

**:•:** _**CAPITULO**_ **:•:**

_**II**_

**X . x . X . x . X**

La escena frente a él era inconcebible. ¿Como pudo él caer a esto? Mentalmente continuaba reprendiéndose por la pequeña _broma _que les jugo a sus gemelos un par de horas atrás. Si alguien llegase a verlo en este momento se burlaría del Señor Kou, dueño de las empresas tecnológicas más importantes de Japón. No, del mundo. Por parte de su esposa no pudo escuchar nada más que una pelea que él no había deseado, al menos no esa noche.

Por el espejo en el que se miraba vio la puerta abrirse. Serena entro con una muy hermosa sonrisa. "Por fin pude dormirlos." Tentadoramente se acerco a él y deslizo sus brazos para embrazarlo, ambos mirándose a través del espejo. "¿No eres un amor?" Seiya giro para ver claramente la sonrisa cáustica de su esposa, intentando mantenerse dentro de ese abrazo pero le fue imposible a Serena continuar abrazándolo al su panza falsa estar de por medio.

"¿Tengo que hacer eso?" Mas que pregunta, el siempre orgulloso Seiya Kou no podía mostrar con nadie más los pucheros con los que jugueteaba con ella. Serena rió, pero un momento inesperado su rostro se torno en el mismo que Seiya temió cuando sus gemelos lo delataron. "Me veo ridículo."

"No, no te ves ridículo… ¡Eres Santa!" Sonrió de nuevo. "Esto es lo que los padres normales hacen por complacer a sus hijos. Tú hiciste esto mas complicado. Yo te di la opción simple y la echaste a perder."

"Es tú culpa." Se defendió anadeando hacia la cama. Serena rió al verlo caminar como pingüino, ignorando la culpabilidad que él quería encontrar en ella. "Continuas alimentando sus mentes con boberías míticas." Fue en ese instante en el que Serena detuvo cualquier risa y deshizo sonrisa.

"¿Boberías?" Seiya de inmediato supo que ese tono de voz era el inicio a otra reprensión por parte de su esposa. "¿Quieres dormir en la chimenea realmente?"

Seiya se levanto de la cama. Suspiro. "¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?"

Serena volvió a sonreír. "¡Hmm! Veamos…" Mentalmente ideaba la sorpresa perfecta para sus gemelos.

•

Abajo; Primer piso. Mientras Serena esperaba pacientemente en su habitación, Seiya tenía otros problemas.

•

Lo que le faltaba. "¡Estúpido traje!" Seiya maldecía al momento que jalaba de su pantalón para que fuera liberado. Por esos segundos por su mente pasaba todo y nada a la vez. _"¿Cómo puede caminar este obeso con todo lo que carga? Pero desaparecerá y entre mas rápido mejor."_

Por escasos segundos detuvo su pelea al escuchar vagos murmullos. "No, tonto, te digo que _es_ Santa." La dulce voz de Sery era reconocible en cualquier rincón de la mansión.

"Pero nos _comerá_." Seiya rolo los ojos. Aun le era imposible de pensar que su hijo varón, el futuro de INTANEK, el sucesor del apellido Kou, era todo un llorón. Le sorprendía aun mas la fortaleza que a Seji le faltaba, encontrarla en Sery.

De momento el preocupado padre por su pantalón pensó rápidamente en todas las instrucciones que su esposa esperaba hiciera al pie de la letra. De otra manera las consecuencias podían ser terribles. "¿Jo – Jo – Jo?" Claramente pudo ver ambas cabezas salir de su escondite. Tontamente, aun intentando jalar su pie, alzo una mano para agitarla en el aire. "¡Hola chiquitines! Me han descubierto." _"Esto es indignante."_

La primera en salir por completo fue Sery. Con mano en la barbilla y ojos investigadores, la niña se acerco al nervioso Santa. "Si te ayudo, ¿Prometes no comerme?"

Seiya rápidamente trajo a su mente lo que su esposa le instruyo dijera para esa pregunta. "Eh…Um…Yo no podría hacer algo así. Todos sabemos que tu papi nunca comete errores, pero él solo bromeaba con ustedes. Yo se que él es perfecto." Había algunas cuantas cosas que él mismo decidió añadir, quizás complicando aun más el recibir su propio regalo de Navidad por parte de su esposa.

"¡Que!" En segundos Seji llego corriendo hasta detenerse detrás de su hermana. "¿Tú eres amigo de nuestro papi?"

Esa sola pregunta hizo reaccionar a Seiya de lo que había dicho y de la enorme mentira que tendrá que crear para desaparecer la seriedad en el rostro de su esposa. _"¡Esto es ridículo!"_ Grito internamente. "C – claro." No queriendo perder la paciencia, pero imposible no hacerlo, Seiya termino jalando con fuerza su pierna rompiendo la parte posterior del pantalón. Cansado él mismo por una farsa que quería terminara de inmediato se dirigió al sillón mas largo para poder extender los brazos cómodamente. "¿Qué?" Cuestiono confundido al ver a sus gemelos ahí, de pie, observándolo.

"¿Dónde esta nuestro regalo, Santa?"

Con el intento inútil de recordar lo que su esposa le había dicho, Seiya finalmente decidió tomar la situación bajo sus manos. "¿Acaso no ven ese árbol repleto de ellos? ¿Qué esperan para comenzar a desenvolver? Quiero ir a dor – ¡Ejem! – A repartir regalos a otros pequeñines…Jo, Jo."

Ambos niños no se movieron. Sery mantenía la mano bajo su barbilla mientras Seji sostenía fuertemente la manga de su hermana. "Pero Señor Santa, ¿Acaso no leíste nuestra carta?"

Seiya comenzó a tomar una posición más cómoda para sentarse mientras su cabeza reposaba en la cabecera del sillón. "Tienen cuatro, ustedes no saben escribir." Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a disfrutar de su comodidad para cuando los gemelos comenzaran a atacar los regalos. No fue así. Seiya no escucho nada.

Curiosamente abrió un ojo al escuchar un susurro. "¿Y ahora que?" Gruño después de verlos de pie en el mismo lugar observándolo.

"No, tonto, mami dijo que no."

"Pero papi dijo que si."

Sery miro a su hermano. "¡Pero mami dijo que no!" La molestia de la pequeña era ahora evidente. "Ve y pregunta." Seiya cruzo los brazos ante lo que veía. Los gemelos mantenían una conversación ajena a lo que él pensara, ignorando que él estaba ahí. "¡Ve!" Gruño Sery empujando a su hermano.

Seji gracias a la ayuda de su hermana estuvo por caer a los pies de Santa, pero fue hábil para que no sucediera. "S – Señor Santa…"

Seiya observo al asustadizo niño. Él mismo quería olvidar la que estaba considerando una tontería y regresar a la habitación. "¿Y ahora que?" Repitió al la primera pregunta ser ignorada.

"¿Nos llevara a Groenlandia para comernos?"

El ahora ya irritado padre suspiro. "No, no lo haré."

"Pero papi dijo –"

"Ya les dije que su papi bromeaba, eso es todo. Ahora anden y abran sus obsequios que quiero irme."

"Pero señor Santa, ¿Usted no tendría que haber dejado los regalos e irse? Mi mami dice que –"

"Si, si, ya se lo que tu mami dice pero fue ella misma quien dijo que tenia que espe –" Los ojos de sus gemelos eran expectantes. "– Solo abran sus obsequios."

"Pero señor Santa, mami dijo que comería las galletas que horneamos." Señalo la pequeña mesita de cristal a lo lejos. Un plato pequeño con menos de seis galletas y un vaso de leche esperaban a ser devorados.

"Los comeré después de que abran sus obsequios."

"Pero señor Santa, aquí no esta el obsequio que pedimos en nuestra carta."

"Les aseguro que esta. Todos los juguetes que pueden esperar están ahí."

"Pero señor Santa –"

"¡Ya!" Un fastidiado Santa se levanto del que deseaba hubiera sido un poco de comodidad. "Anden y abran los obsequios. Todo esta ahí. Todo."

Sery, tan seria como dormitada, finalmente se acerco al árbol navideño que su mami les había ayudado a decorar. Esa había sido la obra maestra de los gemelos. "¿Lo ve, señor Santa? No leyó nuestra carta." A una distancia razonable para ella, la niña tomo del árbol un pequeño sobre blanco. Regreso hacia el señor Santa y le extendió su descubrimiento. "¿Ve? Aquí esta."

Seiya miro de uno a otro a los niños. El año pasado recuerda claramente que ambos abrieron sus regalos y fueron felices. Sin decir más fueron los niños más felices. ¿Qué más podrían querer aparte de todos los mejores juguetes del mundo? Tomo el sobre que se le ofrecía. "Esta bien, leeré." De nuevo se sentó. Al abrir el sobre, encontró un papel pequeño dibujado con líneas, círculos, triángulos, cuadrados, colores y algunas caras felices. "He olvidado mis lentes, ¿Podrían ustedes leerlo por mi?" Si había algo que él no quería era herir el quizás gran orgullo y empeño que los gemelos pusieron en su trabajo. Al menos no ahora sabiendo que recién comienzan a tener logros como estos.

Seji tomo el papel. "Yo lo leeré por usted, señor Santa."

"¡No!" Sery arrebato el papel de inmediato. "Yo lo leeré, soy mas rápida que tú." Aclaro su garganta para comenzar.

"¡No!" Seji de nuevo rescato el papel de las manos de su hermana. "Fui yo quien lo escribió, lo entenderé mejor."

"¡Pero yo lo coloree!" Reclamo de nuevo Sery tomando el papel.

"¡Y yo lo doble!"

La mente de Seiya comenzaba a dar vueltas ante la que estaba considerando una ridícula pelea. "¡Suficiente!" Los gemelos se congelaron. Claramente sus ojos mostraron la quizás identificación de la voz de su padre. Al Seiya notar eso de inmediato aclaro su garganta. "¡Ejem…! Creo que ambos pueden leerlo."

Ambos niños sonrieron y quien comenzó primero fue Seji ya teniendo el papel en sus manos. "Querido Santa: – Mire señor Santa, aquí dice Querido Santa." El niño levanto el papel para que Santa lo viera. Seiya asintió no queriendo tomar más tiempo. "Querido Santa –"

Por su parte, Seiya cerró los ojos descansando una vez más su cabeza. Por su mente pasaba todo lo que tendrá que hacer mañana. Su mente era una agenda portátil. No existía nada que pudiera olvidar. Podía confiar más en su agenda mental que una personal. El lidiar con papeles ya es cosa del pasado. Él sabía eso mejor que nadie. Su vida ha girado alrededor de todo lo que ya posee. Lo único que le ha confortado a continuar en el estrés es llegar a su habitación. Todo podía perderse una vez que su esposa le abrazara. Todo en su matrimonio fue perfecto…hasta que llego la _gran noticia_, como su esposa llego a llamarle.

Y no fue uno como su feliz esposa esperaba. ¡Fueron dos! No era suficiente que uno llegara a quitarle el poco tiempo que él podía tener con esa mujer, pero decidieron ser dos. ¿Qué padre no ama a sus hijos? Él lo hace, pero son momentos como este en los que se pregunta como hubiese continuado su vida sin ellos.

"– Y prometeremos ser buenos. ¿Señor Santa?" Seiya abrió un ojo recordando que sus gemelos le veían. Ni siquiera noto el momento en el que la pequeña 'carta' paso de manos de Seji a Sery. Tuvo que arquear una ceja en duda a que responder.

"Muy bien, lo que sea que pidieron lo tendrán el próximo año. Es mas, pueden pedírselo a su papi y él se los dará sin replicar. Ahora abran sus obsequios que quiero irme." Cruzo los brazos cansado de tener que esperar tanto.

Los gemelos se miraron. "¿Ves, tonto? Te dije que él no podría." Ante esa frase conversacional, Seiya abrió los ojos dándoles la atención que ahora los niños no pedían. Ambos se encontraban mirándose mutuamente. Seji mantenía sus brazos a sus costados mientras que Sery lo jalaba de la manga para llevarlo hacia los regalos debajo del árbol.

"¿Qué es lo que no puedo hacer?" Pregunto el ahora curioso padre.

Ambos niños se detuvieron. Al girar, los gemelos vieron al señor Santa de pie esperando su respuesta. "Nuestro regalo especial."

¿Regalo especial? Seiya no entendió. Los gemelos llegaron al árbol y comenzaron a abrir sus respectivos regalos. Algo en esa escena era erróneo. Si bien puede recordar, el año pasado esos mismos niños gritaban y bailaban alrededor de toda la casa al abrir sus obsequios. Queriendo terminar con ese teatro por la picazón que la barba falsa causaba en su barbilla, Seiya se acerco hacia sus hijos y se mantuvo de pie junto al árbol. "¿Y cual es ese _regalo especial_?"

Los niños detuvieron sus actividades y se pusieron de pie rápidamente. "¿Le gusto nuestra carta, señor Santa?" Pregunto sospechosa Sery. Seiya asintió a pesar de no saber – o haber ignorado – el contenido de la misma. "Mi mami dice que nadie lo puede comprar, ni siquiera mi papi, ¿Pero usted si puede, verdad señor Santa?"

A esa frase en especial, Seiya puso especial cuidado. ¿Existía algo que ellos querían y él no podía comprar? ¡Él puede comprar lo que sea! No existe nada, _nada_, que él no les pueda dar. "Lo comprare." Prometió a pesar de no saber que era lo que querían. Todo tiene un precio y él estaba dispuesto a buscárselo a ese algo que sus gemelos querían. Quizás así lo dejen en paz y su esposa pueda ser feliz.

Los niños comenzaron a saltar a su alrededor. Aun desconocía la razón de su singular alegría, pero él mismo logro medio sonreír. Después de ese acto de felicidad, los gemelos se detuvieron frente al señor Santa, sonriendo enormemente. ¿Acaso esperaban algo? Tanto Seiya como sus hijos se miraron. Los niños parpadeaban expectantemente. Seiya miraba a su alrededor buscando la razón de sus miradas. "¿Dónde esta?"

"¿Dónde esta que?" Existía algo que ellos esperaban y él claramente desconocía.

"¡Nuestro regalo!" Ambos exclamaron simultáneamente, acto que Seiya de inmediato supo comenzaba a significar problemas.

"¿Su regalo? ¿Qué regalo?"

"El que pedimos en nuestra carta. Usted dijo que nos lo dará, ¿Dónde esta? Ya prometimos que seremos buenos." Firme, Sery fue quien se cruzo de brazos indignada por la espera.

"No se de que regalo hablan. Dije que lo comprare, pero desconozco de que se trata." Sus ojos comenzaban a pesar. El cansancio y estrés de sus monótonos días caían pesadamente sobre sus ojos.

"¿Lo ves, Sery? Él también nos ignora, tal como lo hace papi." Aquello último cayó como un pesado adobe sobre Seiya despertándolo completamente. Seji nunca había dicho algo así o al menos si lo decía él no estaba ahí para presenciarlo. La sorpresa fue verlo correr escaleras arriba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¡¿Ves lo que has hecho, tonto Santa?! ¡Hiciste llorar a mi tonto hermano!" Sery grito molesta y subió corriendo también, pero no sin antes despedir a Santa con una patada.

Llegar a su hermano no fue nada difícil ya que Seji se detuvo a mitad del pasillo del segundo piso. Ambos se tomaron la mano para subir al tercer piso, no sabiendo exactamente si iban por el camino correcto. Les era difícil encontrar la puerta adornada a pesar de que su mami les dijo que así la distinguirían.

Con grandes complicaciones e interminables puertas recorridas, finalmente los gemelos llegaron a la única puerta bonita, como ellos le llamaban. Sintiéndose aliviaos, ambos se tiraron en sus respectivas camas. Ninguno de los dos decía nada y mucho querían pensar en entender algo. Tenían cuatro años.

Su habitación era grande, muy grande. Seria imposible a esa edad poder quedarse en una de esas enormes habitaciones solos. Nacieron juntos y juntos seguirán hasta que quieran privacidad propia.

El pomo de la puerta comenzó a girar asustando a Seji, quien corrió de inmediato a la cama de su hermana. Ambos se cobijaron completamente. Escucharon la puerta abrirse, ambos estremeciéndose temerosos. Pudieron sentir la orilla de la cama ser hundida mientras su sabana se jalaba un poco. "Su papi no los ignora…tan solo trabaja mucho." Escucharon firmemente la voz ronca de señor Santa.

Los gemelos se descubrieron completamente. Sery fue la primera en saltar en la cama. "¡Por eso queremos nuestro regalo! Para regalárselo a papi." Ese fue el primer descubrimiento en el que Seiya pudo sentir sorpresa. ¿Ellos querían regalarle algo a él? ¡Tienen cuatro! ¿Qué pueden regalarle ellos a él? Pero sin querer hacerlos llorar de nuevo, sabiendo que eso traería graves problemas con su mama, Seiya asintió.

"Esta bien. Solo díganme una vez mas que es lo que quieren y yo se lo daré a su papi."

"¡No!" Seji también salto en la cama. "Nosotros se lo daremos."

"Esta bien." Sonaba sensato. "Solo díganme que desean y yo lo –"

"¡Tiempo!" Gritaron al mismo tiempo por cuarta vez sus gemelos.

Seiya abrió y cerró los labios un par de veces atónito a lo que se le había pedido. "Mami dijo que nadie puede comprarlo, ni siquiera papi, pero usted si puede señor Santa."

"Y queremos regalarle tiempo a papi para que pueda estar con nosotros."

Seiya se puso de pie impactado. ¡Por todos los inventos…tienen cuatro años! Esos niños no podían desarrollar superioridad ante otros niños de su edad. Posiblemente Serena les metió eso en la cabeza. Eso tenía que ser. Esos niños no podían…no podi –

"Ese es nuestro regalo especial. ¿Nos regalara tiempo para regalárselo a papi? Él llega muy noche y se va muy temprano. Mami dice que es un papi muy ocupado, pero nosotros sabemos que si le regalamos tiempo él no podrá llegar mas cansado y nos leerá lindas historias como la de usted señor Santa."

No, eso no podía ser obra de Serena. Por primera vez en su vida, Seiya se sentía un perdedor y la razón no era liderar una de las tantas juntas en su empresa, o tomar decisiones importantes, o hasta llegar a perder inversiones. La razón estaban siendo esos dos niños cuyos ojos esperaban su regalo especial de navidad. Por su mente pasaron los pensamientos que tuvo por los que ignoro la carta de sus hijos. Inconscientemente bajo el rostro. Nunca imagino llegar a sentir un enorme vació en su interior. Él ha estado tan preocupado en su corporación, en su computadora, en su esposa, en pensar que hubiese sido de su vida si esos mismos niños que ahora le ven curiosos no existieran.

¿Tan mal padre había llegado a ser? ¿Era la dulzura de esos niños a la que su esposa se refería cuando decía que no los conocía? Él es el mejor empresario, amigo, compañero, amante, esposo… ¿En que momento excluyo ser un mejor padre? Su vida gira alrededor de todos…menos de los niños que esta Navidad solo querían un obsequio especial para él. Sus gemelos lo continuaban mirando sorprendidos por la estatua en la que Santa se convirtió en cuanto se puso de pie.

"Tiempo." Susurro el aun atónito Santa. Los ojos de sus gemelos no dejaban de observarlo. "¿Ustedes creen que a su papi le guste su regalo?" Ambos comenzaron a mover la cabeza en una respuesta positiva de inmediato. Seiya extendió una mano para que ellos la tomaran. Los niños lo hicieron, tocaron la mano de Santa a pesar de no sentirla por el guante ser un intermedio. "Les regalare el tiempo que quieren para que se lo obsequien a su papi."

Los niños soltaron su mano y comenzaron a brincar nuevamente sobre la cama frenéticamente. Gritaban emocionados. "¿Y donde esta?" Seji detuvo su alegría para ver a Santa.

"No lo pueden ver porque el tiempo es invisible, así como el aire, pero con un lindo beso podrán obsequiárselo a su papi."

Ambos niños se lanzaron a abrazar a señor Santa, el hombre que había alegrado su Navidad. Seiya pudo corresponder plenamente su propio regalo de Navidad. Ese era un obsequio único. Un regalo especial.

•

Abajo; Primer piso.

•

La mansión Kou era conocida por su innumerable alta seguridad. Nadie entraba o salía sin antes tener que ser visto. El árbol navideño era una exclusividad de la pequeña familia. Nunca antes se ha viso un árbol con innumerable creatividad. Esa familia era especial, específicamente por tener a los gemelos cuya petición para Navidad era tan única como su propia obra de arte de árbol. Las decoraciones de las escaleras, a pesar de no ser creado por ellos, hacían juego con el aquel símbolo navideño.

El sillón en el que anteriormente se había sentado a ignorar todo lo que sus hijos habían dicho, papa-Santa había dejado su gorro. De la chimenea colgaban cuatro botas de Navidad. Cada una decorada por su propia creatividad. Dos eran más creativas que las otras.

Siempre existirá un deseo más hermoso que los demás. Este año ha sido elegido el obsequio que los gemelos pedían con inocencia para su padre. Y fue este año, por primera vez, que el pequeño platito de galletas con un vaso de leche acompañándole no era comido por alguno del personal. Este año, al día siguiente, amanecieron migajas junto con un vaso vació acompañados de la pequeña y muy original inocente carta, pero debajo de esa cartita se recostaba el regalo que los niños habían pedido; tiempo.

Boletos.

Después de todo, no todo lo podía descifrar aquel Santa falso que había ignorado los deseos de los únicos niños de esa mansion.

_Querido Santa:_

_Nuestro papi dijo que nos comerías, pero mami dijo que no seria así. Sabemos que no hemos sido buenos porque hemos gritado mucho y llorado más. Mami dice que eres un Santa muy ocupado por eso escribimos a escondidas. Por eso escribimos rápido para pedirte nuestro regalo de Navidad. Papi es un hombre muy ocupado y mami dice que tiene poco tiempo. Nosotros queremos tiempo para regalarle. Mami dijo que cuando papi tuviera tiempo podríamos ir todos de viaje, por eso te pedimos de regalo tiempo para nuestro papi. Prometemos que no lloraremos mucho y prometeremos ser buenos._

_Atentamente,_

_Sery y Seji Kou_

Claro, existía alguien más que podía interpretar aquellos símbolos que para los demás solo significaban rayas, círculos, cuadrados, triángulos y una que otra carita feliz. Aquel que realmente entiende el lenguaje de un niño y el verdadero significado de Navidad.

• _**F • I • N •**_

**X . X . X**** . X . X**

¡_**Hola**_!

¿Quién no llego a creer en Santa? ¡Yo! Y aun sigo creyendo. :P

_**¡**__**Muy Felices Fiestas!**_

• _**No olvidemos el verdadero significado de la Navidad •**_

**¡Y muy Feliz 2008!**

Que todos sus buenos deseos les acompañen a recibir un nuevo año, un año mejor.

**¡Cuidado con las uvas, son peligrosas! O.O**

n.n

♥ .•. _**Serenity**_ _**Kou**_ .•. ♥


End file.
